


Of Mice and Demons: The Story of Hanpan

by Qu_Marsh



Category: Wild ARMs
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-06-01
Updated: 1997-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu_Marsh/pseuds/Qu_Marsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanpan gains his powers, meets a human, and begins his adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mice and Demons: The Story of Hanpan

_Somewhere in Arctica..._

Zeikfried and Belselk carried the cocoon of Arctica into the main room of the Photosphere. "Move it, Zed," Zeikfried snapped. Zed hurried out of the way. 

Zeikfried crossed the transparent floor of the room to a huge collection of dark green pipes running along the floor. The pipes met in a circle in a circular gray pedestal. A similar machine graced the ceiling of the chamber. Zeik and Belselk set the cocoon down on the lower pedestal. Zeikfried then flipped a switch on the side of the device. A yellow beam appeared between the two pedestals. The cocoon lifted into the air and gradually moved into an upright position, suspended in the beam. 

Zeikfried and Belselk stood, staring at the cocoon. A white sphere appeared in the room and formed into the shape of Alhazad. "The Prophet was right," Zeik said. "Everything is going to according to plan. Alhazad, have you perfected the transformation process yet?" 

"Of course," Alhazad said. "And I have located the perfect subject." 

"At last the Quarter Knights will be complete," Zeikfried said. 

"What's so important about having four anyway?" Zed asked. 

"Because, you fool, what kind of name is the Third Knights?" Zeikfried said angrily. 

*** * ***

Zeikfried, Belselk, and Alhazad appeared in Alhazad's lab in the Photosphere. The lab was a cluttered mess. Test tubes and piles of papers covered the floor and counters. In one corner of the room was an elaborate device. Two marble statues of minotaurs supported a long dark green metal slab. A large plastic bubble hung suspended over the slab by several wires leading into a complicated machine. Across the room, Elmina's unconscious body lay underneath a shelf of cages containing lab rats. 

"My research is complete," Alhazad told Zeik and Belselk. "First, we will test the process on a rat. I wouldn't want the process to fail on my superior specimen. Khhk khhk khhk!" 

Alhazad opened one of the cages and removed a squealing white rat. Alhazad crossed the room and threw it roughly on the slab. He then pressed a button to lower the plastic bubble onto the slab, trapping the rat inside the machine. There was a flash of light and several beams of different colors crossed the slab from inside the bubble. 

When the light faded, the rat had been turned blue and his tail had grown furry. "I've given the rat our powers," Alhazad explained. "Next, we will convert its mind." Alhazad opened the bubble and picked up the rat. 

As he was carrying the rat across the room, it suddenly wriggled out of his grasp and flew across the room, using its newly-obtained powers. Belselk tried to grab it, but missed. "Catch it!" Zeik shouted. 

The rat flew out the door of the lab and up the stairs leading into the main body of the Photosphere. Zeik, Belselk, and Alhazad charged up the stairs and collided with Zed, who was coming down the stairs. "I had an idea," Zed said. "You could call yourselves the Triad Knights and not have to bother with all -" 

"Get out of my way!" Zeik roared. The three Quarter Knights charged past the demon and after the rat. 

*** * ***

The wind rat flew out of the entrance of the Photosphere and out into the cold snowfield of Arctica. The sun was just coming up on the horizon of Filgaia. The rat crawled into a snowbank to catch his breath while taking in all the new thoughts he was having after being transformed. The rat tried to sort out the jumble of ideas. He needed a name. The first thing he could remember was Alhazad's hands, but he didn't like the name Han. It needed to be something a bit longer. Hanpan. That was it. He would call himself Hanpan. 

"Hanpan," the rat said to himself, testing the name out. 

Hanpan set out walking southwest from the Photosphere through the snow. He approached a snowy hill and started to ascend it. When he reached the top, he looked down at the territory around him. A band of demons were coming out of the Photosphere in pursuit of him. Hanpan ran down the hill in the opposite direction from the demons. 

Stumbling through the snowfields, Hanpan soon came across a young blond man lying face down in the snow. "Hey you!" Hanpan shouted. "Get up! There's demons coming!" 

"A talking rat?" the man said, getting up. Then the meaning of Hanpan's words struck him. "Demons? Where? Let me at them!" The man drew his sword and started towards the hill. 

"Are you crazy?" Hanpan shouted. "You'll never beat them!" 

"What do you know?" the man shouted. "You're just a stupid mouse." Then he took off over the hill. 

Seeing no other alternative, Hanpan flew up the hill after the man. The man stood with his sword at the ready as a blue golem approached. The golem was running on two large wooden wheels and had a pair of lances for arms. "You can't fight that!" Hanpan called. "That's a golem!" 

"A golem!" the man said. "Just what I need! With that kind of power, I can wipe out the whole Demon Race!" 

"You don't know how to operate it!" Hanpan said. "Besides, it's working for the demons. We'd better hide." Hanpan ducked behind a large ice boulder. Somewhat reluctantly, the man followed. 

The golem rolled up the hill and past the pair. "I don't think it sees us," Hanpan said. 

"C'mon, let's hitch a ride," the man said, jumping onto the back of the golem. 

Hanpan flew up and landed next to the man. "It looks like we're stuck together for the time being," he said. "I'm Hanpan. I'm a wind rat." 

"Jack," the man lied. "Jack Van Burace." 

*** * ***

"Positive results on test of golem Berial," Shazam the demon reported, entering the cocoon room of the Photosphere and saluting. "All reprogramming functions implemented." 

"Any sign of that rat yet?" Zeikfried asked. 

"No, sir," Shazam said. "But the golem's sensors are not operating at full capacity. We need time to let the energy cells recharge." 

"Very well. Recall the golem to the Photosphere." 

*** * ***

Hanpan and Jack clung to Berial as it rolled through the shallow water south of Arctica. As the golem neared the land to the south, it suddenly stopped. "End of the line," Jack said. 

Berial slowly turned in a half-circle and started rolling back towards Arctica. "It's not that far to the land. Let's swim," Jack suggested, jumping into the water. 

"It might not be that far for you, but I have a slight size problem," Hanpan said. 

"Jump on my shoulder," Jack said, treading water. Hanpan leapt down from Berial's back and clung to Jack's shoulder. Jack swam the short distance to the shore and pulled himself onto the land. 

*** * ***

"We've located the rat, sir," Shazam reported. "He's escaped down to Court Seim with the Fenril Knight that made it out of Arctica." 

"We really should catch it," Alhazad advised Zeikfried. "We don't want creatures with our powers running around loose." 

Zeikfried shrugged. "Fine," he said. "Who's somebody who's not serving any useful purpose?" Zeik looked around the room. "Zed!" he said, spotting the demon. "Go catch the rat and the Fenril Knight." 

"I'm on it!" Zed laughed, teleporting out of the room. 

*** * ***

"If I'm not mistaken," Jack said to Hanpan after he had dried himself off, "there's a small town to the southwest. We should be able to make it there before nightfall." 

The pair set off in that direction, Hanpan riding on Jack's shoulder, and soon arrived on the edges of a large forest. There was no visible trail, so they just kept walking. 

The walk through the forest was relatively tranquil, although there were several patches of brambles to pass through. "Stop," Hanpan said suddenly, pointing at a patch of brambles. "Look at the way those brambles are scrunched down, and look at those snapped branches on the ground. Somebody's been through here recently. It could be a demon." 

Zed was watching from up in a tree. "It is a demon!" he exclaimed, jumping down. "Surprise!" 

"Who is this guy?" Jack wondered. 

"I'm Zed, the master ninja!" Zed exclaimed. "Say hello to my blade Doom Bringer." The green-haired demon drew his sword. 

"Hello, goodbye," Jack said. He drew his own sword and used his Psycho Crack Fast Draw. Jack jumped at Zed and struck him with his sword, sending out rays of blue light. Zed stumbled backwards, but retaliated with his Garyu Ichimongiri technique. Jack tried to parry the attack, but was not fast enough. Zed clobbered him and knocked him to the ground. 

Suddenly, a red boomerang flew out of the trees and struck Zed in the forehead. The demon toppled over, unconscious. A stealthy figure dressed in a black suit of armor, loose white pants, and a flat black helmet walked out of the brush, trailed by a large blue wolf. The figure retrieved his boomerang and turned to Jack. "Boomerang," he said by way of greeting. 

"Jack Van Burace," Jack said, shaking Boomerang's hand. 

"Good thing I showed up when I did," Boomerang said, glancing sideways at Zed. 

"I could have beaten him," Jack said. "I didn't need your help." 

Boomerang shrugged. "Suit yourself. Where are you headed?" 

"South." 

"I was going that way, too. I'll come with you for the time. There's a small shrine not far from here. You'll be safe from the demons there." 

"Something about this guy gives me the creeps," Hanpan whispered to Jack. 

"I know, but he seems to know what he's doing." 

*** * ***

"You're pitiful, Zed," Belselk said, appearing in the forest where Zed lay. 

"It was Boomerang!" Zed protested. 

"Sure it was," Belselk said. "Now quit whining and get up, you loser. Alhazad sent me to give you this." Belselk handed Zed a small, silver, triangular devuce with two antenna. "This is the reverse of the transformer. If you use this on the rat, it will suck the powers out of him. Of course, that's only if your powers don't suck too much. Ha ha ha! I'd better sent these fellows with you." Belselk waved his hand and a dozen Ukobacks appeared. Then, his task completed, the Quarter Knight disappeared, leaving Zed with the ARM and Ukobacks. 

*** * ***

Jack, Boomerang, and the wolf emerged from the forest. Boomerang pointed to another set of woods to the southeast. "The shrine's in the middle of those woods," he said. "You'll be safe from the demons there." 

"I can fight the demons anyway," Jack protested. 

"My work here is done," Boomerang said, turning to leave. "Come, Luceid." Boomerang and Luceid walked off. 

"Lucied... now where have I heard that name before?" Jack wondered aloud. 

"We ought to get going," Hanpan said. "We want to get to that shrine before it gets dark. The demons are likely to jump us then." 

The pair started southeast to the woods and entered in. Light was clearly visible from a clearing in the center. They headed in that direction and soon emerged from the trees. They were in a small clearing dominated by a large granite shrine. "This's is the place," Jack said. He walked up the polished marble steps to the entrance to the shrine. There was door; just an open doorway. 

"Jack! Behind you!" Hanpan shouted. Jack whirled as the Ukobacks flew out of the trees. 

Jack cut down the first of the red winged demons, but another clawed him in the shoulder. Jack narrowly ducked as an Ukoback breathed a blast of fire down on him. Hanpan dived off Jack's shoulder to dodge the attack. 

Jack swiped at another Ukoback with his sword. "Quick, we've got to get in the shrine!" Hanpan shouted, scurrying for the entrance. Jack reluctantly ran after him, the Ukobacks flying right behind him. 

Jack charged through the doorway of the shrine, swinging his sword backwards at an Ukoback diving towards him. There was a glowing, multi-colored, barrier not far down the hallway. Jack and Hanpan dived for the barrier. Jack passed through with a sucking sound, but Hanpan ricocheted off. 

"Hanpan!" Jack shouted as the Ukobacks dived down on the rat. Jack ran back through the barrier, slashing one Ukoback in half with Psycho Crack. One Ukoback clawed at his face while another attacked him from behind. Jack ducked down and scooped Hanpan up into his coat with one hand. Batting away one Ukoback with his sword, he ran through the barrier in a half-ducking posture. The Ukobacks followed him up to the edge of the barrier, then sat just beyond. 

"Thanks," Hanpan said sincerely, climbing out of Jack's coat. 

"Now we're stuck in here," Jack said, looking at the remaining eight Ukobacks, who were clustered right outside the barrier. "Maybe there's another exit." 

Jack and Hanpan explored the shrine, finding no other exit -- at least not one Jack could fit through. They returned to the entrance room to see if the Ukobacks were still there. They were, waiting patiently behind the barrier. 

Jack heard footsteps. The Ukobacks turned as two figures entered the shrine. One was a girl with blond hair, pink clothing, and a blue ribbon. The other was a man in black clothing. "How much would it be worth for you for me to get rid of these monsters?" the girl asked. 

"My Lady..." the man said hesitantly. 

"Oh, never mind," the girl said, drawing an ARM and shooting down the startled Ukoback. She crossed the hall to the barrier. "I'm Jane Maxwell." 

"Jack Van Burace," Jack said. "And this is Hanpan." 

"Hi," Hanpan said from Jack's shoulder. 

"A talking rat?" Jane said. "Cute pet." 

"I'M NOT A PET!" Hanpan yelled angrily. 

"Uh... sorry," Jane said, taken aback. "Anyway, what are you two doing here?" 

"We were trying to get away from those demons," Jack said, gesturing with his thumb towards the dead Ukobacks. "They trapped us behind that barrier." 

"We noticed something was going on ove here," Jane said. "That's why my pops sent me to find out what was happening." 

"Is that an ARM?" Jack interrupted her, pointing at Jane's weapon. 

"Yeah," Jane replied. "Why?" 

"Where did you get it?" Jack asked her. 

"My father excavated it from a ruin," Jane explained. "But you probably can't use it, if you're interested. You have to be able to synchronize with it. If you want to know more, you ought to talk to my father in Court Seim. He's an ARMs meister." 

*** * ***

Jane and McDullen led Jack to a small village near the coast. They arrived just as the sun was starting to set. "Court Seim," Jane said. "Pops lives on the big house at the north end of town. See you later. I've got work to do. Let's go, McDullen." 

"Yes, My Lady." Jane and McDullen headed off again, leaving Jack and Hanpan at the edge of the village. 

"Maybe we should talk to this ARMs meister," Hanpan suggested. "If you could get our hands on an ARM, you could defeat the demons." 

Jack walked up to the north end of town, where he found Dr. Maxwell's house on a small hill. Jack knocked on the door. It was promptly opened. "Are you Dr. Maxwell?" Jack asked. 

"No, I'm his assistant," the man said. "Do you want to talk to him? Come on in." The man walked inside, leaving the door open. Jack looked at Hanpan, shrugged, and followed him. The man descended a staircase. "Somebody to see you, Dr. Maxwell." 

"Come on in," Nicholi said to Jack, who was standing on the stairs 

Jack descended to Nicholi's lab. "Nicholi Maxwell," Nicholi said, rising from where he was sitting and shaking Jack's hand. 

"Jack Van Burace," Jack said. "And this is Hanpan. I met your daughter at the shrine south of town. She said you were an ARMs meister." 

"That's right," Nicholi said. "Can I help you?" 

"Where do you get these ARMs from?" Jack asked. "Where can I find one?" 

"We excavate them from ruins," Nicholi said. "But what would you want with one?" 

"I need its power to destroy the demons," Jack said briskly, folding his arms. 

"Power without heart is evil," Nicholi explained. "Besides, to use an ARM, you have to synchronize with it. I'm sorry; I can't help you." Nicholi turned back towards the table he was sitting at. 

"Let's go, Hanpan," Jack said, turning and starting up the stairs. "These people aren't going to help us." 

"We ought to spend the night here," Hanpan said as Jack stormed out of Nicholi's mansion. "It's getting dark, and the demons may still be after us." 

*** * ***

Zed crept stealthily into Court Seim as the new day began to dawn. Perched on the cliffs around the town, he looked down into the village, looking for the inn. He spotted one right at the front of village. Silently, he hopped down from the rocks and entered the inn. The innkeeper was nowhere in sight, so he slid up the stairs on the west end of the room. 

He had picked the right place. Jack was sleeping across the room, and Hanpan was perched on the edge of the bed. Zed pulled the device Belselk had given him out of his tunic and pointed its antenna at Hanpan. "Now how do you work this thing?" he muttered, scratching his head. 

Hanpan was a light sleeper. The wind rat woke up and stared at Zed. "Jack!" he shouted urgently, jumping over next to the swordsman's ear. "Jack! It's that demon again!" 

"Huh?" Jack said, waking up. "You!" he shouted, seeing Zed. 

Zed pressed one of the buttons on the device. A bolt of electricity jumped between the antenna, then shot across the room. Hanpan dived out of the way and the bolt hit Jack. A blue field surrounded Jack temporarily, but nothing happened otherwise, as Jack had not been transformed. 

Jack hit Zed with Psycho Crack, knocking the demon against the wall. The transformation device fell out of Zed's hand. Zed stumbled briefly, then drew his sword. He moved in towards Jack with an overhead stroke, but Jack parried it. Jack thrust low, and Zed quickly stepped aside. 

Jack ran towards Zed, raising his sword. Zed thrust his sword towards Jack's chest, but Hanpan flew at Zed's hands and knocked the sword from his grasp. Zed rolled out the way of Jack's blade as he scrambled to retrieve his own sword. Jack turned quickly to face Zed again and slashed at him as Zed was picking up his sword. Zed quickly parried. 

Jack struck again, and Zed parried the attack. Zed then used his Garyu Ichimongiri technique, knocking Jack to the ground. Ignoring his fallen opponent, Zed picked up the transformation device and pointed it at Hanpan. 

From the ground, Jack threw his sword at Zed. Zed raised his sword and the device to defend himself. Jack's sword bounced off Zed's, but cut into the transformer. The device made a hissing sound and sparks started leaping from it. 

Zed looked at the broken device. "I'm out of here!" he said, jumping through a window and running off. 

"Interesting way to start the day," Jack said dryly, picking himself up. Hanpan crawled out from the chair he was hiding under. "I don't think we're going to find much more in this town," Jack said as Hanpan assumed his usual place on Jack's shoulder. "Let's get going." 

"Where are we going?" Hanpan asked. "What's wrong with this place?" 

"We're looking for the power we need to defeat the demons, of course," Jack replied, ignoring Hanpan's second question. 

"We?" 

"Those demons _were_ after you, you know," Jack said. "You're safer with me along." 

Hanpan considered this. "Oh, okay," he sighed. "I suppose you're right. Besides, I owe you one for saving me back at the shrine. So where are we headed?" 

"Let's find a ship to take us to Rosetta Town," Jack said. "I hear there's some ancient ruins there." 

The pair left the inn and the village of Court Seim, setting off on their journey to find the power to defeat the demons... 


End file.
